kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Era
"The New Era" is the fifth Japanese single by GOT7. It was released on June 20, 2018 with "The New Era" serving as the single's title track. The song "The New Era" was digitally pre-released on May 7, 2018. On July 13, 2018 the single was released on international digital platforms under the label Epic JYP. The physical release comes in four editions: a regular CD edition and three limited CD+DVD editions from type A to C. Background The single was first teased on April 24 with the release of the teaser video for "The New Era".GOT7 drop MV teaser for upcoming Japanese single 'THE New Era' The day later, a special website was opened. The B-sides from limited edition A and B will be sung by two special unit. Once again, Jackson didn't participate to the single. Alongside the single's release and their world tour "Eyes On You", they'll start a Japanese tour "GOT7 Japan Fan Connecting Hall Tour 2018 "The New Era"" between may and june through six cities:GOT7 releases album cover for 'THE New Era' + to go on a 6-city tour in Japan * May 15th - Fukuoka * May 17th and 18th - Osaka * May 26th - Hiroshima * May 28th - Nagoya * June 18th to 20th - Tokyo * June 23rd - Sendai On May 7, single's covers were revealed and the music video for "The New Era" too.GOT7 get ready for 'THE New Era' in new Japanese MV The single was also released on Japanese digital platforms the same day. On May 14, two teasers for the special units were released. The first unit for the song "HMMM" is consisting of JB, Youngjae and BamBam, and the second unit for "2(Two)" with Mark, Jinyoung and Yugyeom.GOT7 is sexy in unit teasers for Japanese release 'THE New Era' Release The single was released on June 20, 2018 but was already available in Japan on June 19. The single was sold 29,871 copies and reached the second position on the Oricon daily single chart for his first day. On June 20, the single took the first place for the first time and sold 9,404 copies. The single reached the second position on the Oricon weekly single chart with a total of 55,200 copies for the week from June 18 to June 24.Oricon weekly single chart top 50 jpop ranking Since June 25, the single is no longer on the Oricon charts. On Oricon monthly single chart for June 2018, the single reached the ninth position and sold 55,877 copies.Oricon monthly single chart top 50 jpop ranking The song "The New Era" charted for a total of four weeks on the Billboard Japan Hot 100 ranking. The song start charted on May 21 at the thirty-ninth position, the week later, the song drop to the thirtieth position.Billboard Japan Hot 100 ranking of May 21, 2018 weekBillboard Japan Hot 100 ranking of May 28, 2018 week Finally, the song re-enter to the chart and hit the first position in the ranking of July 2, 2018.Billboard Japan Hot 100 ranking of July 2, 2018 week Finally, the song drop the week later at the forty-ninth position.Billboard Japan Hot 100 ranking of July 9, 2018 week Track list #"The New Era" #"Shining on You" #"The New Era (Instrumental)" #"Shining on You (Instrumental)" ;Digital; pre-release #"The New Era" - 3:37 ;Digital #"The New Era"- 3:39 #"Shining on You" - 3:20 #"HMMMM" - 3:13 #"2 (Two)" - 3:47 #"The New Era Remix" - 3:39 ;CD (Limited Edition A) #"The New Era" #"Shining on You" #"The New Era Remix" #"The New Era (Instrumental)" #"Shining on You (Instrumental)" ;CD (Limited Edition B) #"The New Era" #"HMMMM" (Special Unit #1) #"The New Era (Instrumental)" #"HMMMM (Instrumental)" ;CD (Limited Edition C) #"The New Era" #"2 (Two)" (Special Unit #2) #"The New Era (Instrumental)" #"2 (Two) (Instrumental)" ;DVD (Limited Edition A) #"The New Era Music Video (Original ver.)" #"The New Era Music Video (Dance ver.)" #"The New Era making movie" ;DVD (Limited Edition B) #"HMMMM making movie" ;DVD (Limited Edition C) #"2 (Two) making movie" References Video links * "The New Era" music video ** Teaser * "HMMMM" unit teaser * "2(Two)" unit teaser * Special website Category:2018 releases Category:2018 Japanese releases Category:2018 Japanese singles Category:Japanese releases Category:Japanese singles Category:Singles Category:GOT7